The Adventures of Team SKYE!
by ReimielAngel
Summary: This story follows the life of Team SKYE new students attending Beacon Academy. First few chapters will be about how the team met. RWBY will make an early appearance. :3
1. Chapter 1

Team SKYE

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Team SKYE and this story. Carry on.

_3 Years Ago  
Xen-Lucian Academy_

_Sylia Alexander sat at her desk and stared down at the partially filled paper in front of her before pushing her thin rimmed glasses further upon her nose. It was her first official day attending Xen-Lucian Academy and she was attending the first class of the day: Weapons Combat 101. The teacher, Mr. Jetfire, wasted no time in assigning each student with writing an essay on five different methods of killing a Beowulf, Ursa or Nevermore. Sylia was assigned to the methods of decapitating the Wolven Grimm. The assignment, which had been given out only twelve minutes ago, held all students silent as they each wrote down their methods. Sylia herself was well into her third method when the door to the classroom opened. _

_Initially paying no attention to the occurrence Sylia continued to write down how she would use the creature's gaping mouth against it and send several of her exploding kunai into its waiting maw where it would then lodge itself into the back of the Grimm's throat and explode. But that would not kill the creature unless she commanded it to. No, she would then use White Fang, her trusty white hilted katana, to finish off the dazed Beowulf by burying it into the Beowulf's exposed throat and declare the word "annihilate". At that point the Beowulf's head would be blown to bits and pieces with a wild spraying of blood. _

_Writing down her method with ferocity, Sylia barely registered the once empty chair to her right being pulled out and then occupied. _

"_Hey, I'm Kitara Juune. What's your name?" The voice came from Sylia's right in a cheerfully delighted tone that irked Sylia to no end. _

"_I'm busy." Sylia growled out in her British accent. It was true that she was busy; busy writing down the very methods that made her a true terror to behold upon the battlefield and made her, well, her. _

"_Um, well it's nice to meet you Busy." The voice, Kitara Juune, replied back in a bit less than cheerful tone. Well couldn't say that she didn't try. _

_Kitara looked down at the paper that sat atop her own desk and wondered what methods she would write on how to kill a Nevermore. Hmm, it's a tough one since she herself has never even seen a Nevermore let alone knew how to kill the damned thing. Tapping her mechanical pencil against her chin, she hummed in though. Well Nevermore was the only type of flying Grimm that she knew of and was a very agile flier whereas she would no doubt be left on the ground to combat the thing. Hmm, Sinister would probably work. Her custom made half boomerang and half crossbow was her main weapon of choice….But then again she would have to make sure that Grimm Crystal Arrows were equipped on her bow. The quickest way to cut through Grimm creatures tough exterior was by using their own crystals against them. Grimm crystals were the pure white objects that covered the Grimm, on Deathstalkers it was in the form of their shells, on Boarbatusks it was in the form of patches of the crystal that peppered the beasts back. Beowulfs and Ursas had crystal spikes that shove out along their backs, forearms and hind legs. But the Nevermore….hmm, while it did not have any Grimm Crystals on its body it did however cover its beak and the quills of its feathers. Not only did the Nevermore have the advantage of aerial assault, but Kitara found that it might be a bit of a challenge to arm Sinister Bow and Grimm Crystals while dodging the Quill Charge that the Nevermore would no doubt fling towards her. _

_Hmm, perhaps if she used Cobra to perform an attack above the Grimm and distract it….? _

_Pausing in her thought process, Kitara looked over at the purple haired girl she had tried to greet just minutes prior and wondered what Grimm she was assigned to and how she would go about it. She thought about asking her but if their earlier interaction was anything to go by; Kitara knew that it wouldn't end well. So she settled for the next best thing: glancing over at her essay. _

_Sylia was on a roll. She was finishing up the last few sentences of her last paragraph on how she would decapitate a Beowulf by first leaping over the lunge and tackle she knew Beowulf to do and then pinning its tail to the ground using Red Moon, her red hilted katana, and then teleporting beside the Grimm to use Double Fang: Black Fang and White Fang, both hilts colored respectively, both katanas fused together as a double edged lance and thrown to bury itself into the neck of the Grimm creature. And after diving out of the way of the creatures swiping claws she would then leap over its maw and land in a handstand of sorts where both of her hands took hold of each side of Double Fang that protruded from the Grimm and using the momentum of the vertical position the Beowulf took she would proceed to let her body bend to the will of gravity and use all of her strength to pull the left side of Double Fang down until her feet reached the ground and most of the Beowulf's head was sliced open, then she would finish the job by pushing herself off the ground and to the right as her katanas tore through what remained of the Grimm's neck and severed its head off. _

_She had to admit that her last method was more hands on than the other methods that she had written down. On the battlefield it would have taken no more than five minutes for her to execute the Beowulf but in the classroom, well, with the many details that go into each and every fight it takes a bit of time. Glancing up at the clock located at the front of the class she noticed that it was well past ten-thirty and estimated that it had taken her a grand total of fifty four minutes to write out a detailed explanation of her methods. Sighing she sat back and looked over her work and after reassuring herself that no errors were to be found she allowed the right side of her mouth to curve into a wicked grin. _

"_Wow, nice methods. There's some things there I know I wouldn't be able to do." And there is that annoying voice back to irritate her some more. Well, she shouldn't complain too much. After the first and last time the brunette had tried to interrupt her writing focus, she had remained quiet and it gave Sylia the chance to glance at the girl every so often. Short brown hair that seemed to spike out in every direction, eyes that seemed unable to decide whether it was grey or black, dark headband that adorned her head as if it was trying to control the rampaging spikes that was her hair. The brunette's nose curved out cutely compared to Sylia own nose which was small and straight. The only thing she could see of her clothing was the dark grey long-sleeved turtleneck that made up the girl's top. All this was taken in with only a quick glance. Now as Sylia sat back she could see that the girl was wearing dark colored jeans that she was willing to bet to be the same color as her turtleneck. _

_Lifting her eyes from the girl's clothing, she met the girl's eyes. She was caught staring, ops. _

_Not one to back down Sylia stared straight into the other girl's eyes with a neutral expression. After seconds of not blinking, the brunette winked at Sylia before letting a small giggle escape her lips. "See anything you like?" The brunette teased. _

_To this, Sylia tried to contain the slight blush that seemed to want to spread across her face by turning her face away. "Aww, you look even cuter when you blush." Sylia resisted whipping around and facing the brunette as the blush that was almost contained spread like wildfire across her cheeks. Did she just-? _

_Sylia was saved from any further embarrassment when three tolls from the school bell rang out across the room signaling lunchtime and students began talking amongst themselves and placing their belongings back into backpacks and into folders. Sylia herself placed the strap of her messenger bag over her head and across her shoulder as Mr. Jetfire called out for his students to bring up their essays and leave them on his desk as they exited the room. Ignoring the girl with the Cheshire Cat grin next to her, she quickly stood and maneuvered her way around the other students making their way to the teacher and laid her completed essay on his desk and hurried out of the room._

_Lounging back in her seat Kitara watching amusedly as the purple haired teen blushed madly before practically diving from her seat and speeding out of the room. Hmm, was it something she said? _

_After most of the students had exited the room Kitara stood and carried her essay to the front of the class. It was unfinished; she had quite a time coming up with ways to defeat the Nevermore and didn't quite get the chance to even write some of them down. _

_Seeing her hesitation Mr. Jetfire spoke up. "Ms. Juune, would you perhaps require more time to finish your assignment?" Looking up, Kitara watched as the teacher held on to the lapels of his vest. "I'm guessing you have never encountered a Nevermore, correct?"_

_Kitara simply nodded. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to find that purple haired girl and see if they had any other classes together and maybe get her actual name. _

"_Very well then Ms. Juune, you have until the end of the lunch period to complete it and return it to me." Mumbling a thank you to the teacher, Kitara made her way to the classroom door. She'd finish the essay sure, but not before she got some nourishment into her. Maybe a grilled cheese sandwich would do the trick? Almost completely lost in the thought of food Kitara was startled a bit when she was poked on the arm. _

_Sylia waited by the door. The brunette had said some things that left Sylia feeling a bit odd inside and wanted to address the problem quickly before anything could become of it. But what if there wasn't any problem and she was just making it into one? Well one couldn't be sure so it had to be nipped in the bud as soon as possible to prevent any future situations. _

_She had to admit that when those grey-black eyes landed on her it left her a bit stunned at how beautifully they accentuated the brunette's face. But it was alright to say that about another woman….right? Right. Sure. Now she was beginning to doubt herself and her motives. Sighing, she leaned back against the wall ready to close her eyes when she spotted the girl exit the room. In a full upright position not a moment later she reached out and did the only thing she knew to get her attention: she poked her. _

_Sylia watched as the brunette visibly started at the abrupt contact and suddenly wished she had thought of a better way to gain her attention. But that was soon pushed to the rear of her mind as the brunette turned and faced her with a raised dark eyebrow. "Yeees?" The brunette dragged out in a lively voice and bore a small smile._

_The sight of that smile combined with the raised brow made Sylia's brain erase everything she had planned on saying to the girl and saying the first thing that came to her mind. "Let's start over. My name is Sylia Alexander." _

_End Chapter_

_Author's Notes: Wow, I have to say that this just might be the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. Go me! Buuut, I think I went too descriptive on the execution methods the girls would use. Hmm. Anyways, so now we have met the first two members of Team SKYE. Next chapter will be continuing where this one leaves off. We will meet the other two members in the third chapter and so on. Team SYKE will be attending Beacon but the first few chapters will be about how Team SKYE met.  
Review/ PM me your thoughts. Follows and Favs are always welcome as is constructive crit. :3 _


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys but I won't be able to update the following fanfics until further notice….

Dead or Alive: A Meeting In Helena's Room

Once Upon A Time: Birthday Girl Part 2

RWBY: The Adventures of Team SKYE

And all other stories that I had originally planned on having posted this month will be withheld also. It's not my fault really….my laptop, my baby is broken and I don't have any way of getting her fixed soon. So until I can get her fixed or buy a new one (touchscreen hopefully) I won't be able to post/update. So very sorry for those who actually read my stories. T^T

ReimielAngel


End file.
